vikki parker
by Vikki Parker
Summary: victoria emerald ruby raven tamika janet snape is going to hogwarts where she must choose between loving, deception, and murder.
1. Chapter 1

september 1, 1995

hi, my name is victoria emerald ruby raven tamika janet snape. but i prefer the name vikki parker. vikki is short for victoria, you know? my name vikki is from my dead aunt, she was sweet and loving and brave and voldemort killed her. it was really tragic, you know? well enough my family, i'm vikki parker and today i'm going to hogwarts for the first time. i'm super nervous but a nice girl who's in her fifth year too helped me. she's so nice and naive. she believes in things like the crumpled horned snorkack! her name's luna, but back to me. i'm vikki snape and i have long perfect golden blonde hair that's so perfect. today i pulled it into adorable pigtails with pink and purple ponytail holder with four pufff balls on each side! i have super blue eyes that sparkle in the sun. i'm super skinnny, but not too skinny, and i eat whaytever i want, it's totally awesome! my friend reyna said that's it's not fair how beatiful i am and how i attract every guy's attention so i hexed her. i still can't believe that my mom fiinally let me come here, she said it wasn't safe, but i guess, she changed her mind, so this year when my usual letter came in. it's a little sad, i had to leave my beau to come here. he was a yeaar older than me, and a virgin, until i got my hands on him. but i'm not a slut, i only sleep with my beau's, and i make them wear a condom each and every time! well, i got to go, the hogwart's express just stopped and a boy in the aisle just tripped as he saw my gorgeous golden locks, gosh, sometimes i wish i wasn't so gorgeous!

* * *

**so was it good? it sure as hell was! now review please, i luv, luv, luv my review. n specal tanks 2 tara, the kween of my world!**

-vikki parker


	2. Chapter 2

september 1, 1995

'priecly, preston.'

i watch as a really dorky boy goes up to the sorting hat and almost trips, he gets sorted in to huflpyff.

'parker vikki.' yeah! they call me by my real name and not by victoria emerald ruby raven tamika janet snape, sometimes i just like to be called vikki, and today is one of those days. as i walk up to the sorting hat, i realize that every eye is one me since i'm a fifteen year old girl with long blonde hair being sorted with a bunch of eleven year olds.

**yo, vikki, i'm the sorting hat, and i say you be in ravenclaw.**

_heck no. i'm not smart._

**then how about slytherin?**

_heck no, i'm not evil._

**slytherin's aren't all evil vicki parker, you'll soon realize that.**

instantly, i'm worried that the hat will put me in slytherin with evil guys, and then i spot a beautiful boy in slytherin. his blonder hair even beats danny, my second grade boyfriend's, hair.

"Grifinndor."

part of me feels sad, but the other part feels happy as i pass a lot of sexy guys on my to sit down. i wonder how many of them are good in bed.

* * *

**rr plzz! my gothic wite will luvvv u if u do!!**


	3. Chapter 3

september 3, 1995

today was horrible. i saw the horrible teddy nott. he's the reason that my mom and dad didnt want me going 2 hogwarts. when i was twelve, he raped me repeatedly and threatened to kill me if i squealed on him. i told my mom and dad, but they couldn't do anything about it since's he so rich and popular. i'm so scared of him, so i run into the nearest bathroom, telll moping myrtle to go fuck herself and then i pull out a blade from my bag. i make bunch of deep cuts and the next thing i know, everything's going black and red, emo colors, awesome colors, the exact opposite of my blonde hair color.

* * *

**review! or i'll kill u wit evil kunai knives llyke u'll nvr noe wat hit u.**


	4. Chapter 4

september 6, 1995

i wake up and it's light outside. i wonder how long i've been passed out since i'm in the hospital wing. i look around and see gifts from so many people, all of my friends i made on my second day of school. there's one from ginny, allison, hermione, harry, ron, demelza, wenndy, mack'nzy, brandon, greg, logan, and alot of my other friends. just as i think nothing could top this, i see something shine lighter than my awesome golden blond locks. it's a white envelope with a gold seal with twennty-seven points on it, i open and read the letter inside.

_my dearest vikki parker,_

_i love you with all of my heart,_

_meet me outside transfiguration tomorrow,_

_love,_

_your draco malfoy._

i squealed, on my second day at hogwarts, i learned that hot sexy blonde slytherin's name was draco malfoy, i couldn't believe it was him. i went to think more, but my dad stormed in.

'poppy, what the hell?' my dad shouts as he kicks over a bed. 'my daughter, my sweet golden haired vicki should've been up days ago, not today.' my dad thinks then yells. 'i'm suing, i'm goiing to hire that awesoe lawyer i saw on channel 45. you'll be out of money poppy.' my dad turns to me. 'oh, and vikki, i'm sorry i can't stay, but i have a class and that dreaded potter is there, i'd love to ditch, but lily would never love me,' ah yes, lily, my dad's been in love with lil since he was a child, he hates/loves potter for this reason. 'it's okay dad,' i say, 'go piss off potter.'

once he leaves, i start to cry, i make sure poppy isn't lookin, and i cut myself again.

more black and red, more emo, morre colors unlike my hairs' goldon blonde. darkness.

* * *

**i mad it xtra lng 4 u so u bttr review! o, n this aint no parody btches!**


	5. Chapter 5

i wake up and a whisper to a scream. tedy nott is staring at me with a melisous look. 'u r so sxy whn u slp.' he tells me. i go to get up, but my hands are tied 2 the bed post and as for scream'n, my mouth is tied up. i go to slap the a-hole and find a grin on his ugly ash face when i relise agan that my arms r bound.

te gag round my mouth began slippin as i gasp 4 air. 'let me go' i shout and i hear a laugh.

'dum vicki neva lern 2 stay way from danga, huh?' teddy laughed as i ear a notr laugh. it's dat fucking weasel from the othe day.

'yo, vicky, redy 4 me 2 fuck u?' ron ask and i y'll only 2 have him cova my mouth with a gag.

'shut it or i kill pwety beau.' ron says.

'not draaco.' i mut'r thru te grip on me throat.

'ye, pwety buo dwako.' ron said. 'tell u wat, i leave u 'lon, n we g kil dwacku.'

i shake my head 2 no avail, when i wak up, i c mcke'nzy starin at my golden hair. lukin 2 te beo nxt 2 me, i c nevil, he nice, sometime. 'hey nev, wat wrong'

'u ben out cold 4 2 weeks. i sad by dat.' nevvy said.

'do nt b sad nev, i ok.' vikki lied.

* * *

**new chap out, and i hpe i get some kic ss reviews! (y do u all tink tis is a par'dy? it aint btches1)**


	6. Chapter 6

on thursday, i woke up to a owl tapping at mi window.

-fuck you- i said before shooting the gay ass bird with my remington bolt ackshon rifle. there was a note on the owl's leg.

_vikki, letz go on a date 2morow, by my love  
3 Draco_

i was ecksited! i could go on a date with dracon in 2 days.

xoxo

that aftyrnoon i went to hot topic (**i 3 hot topic, aint it awwsome?)**

te dress i got was awwsome. it was really short and made me look oh so hawt. it had a skull in rinestones and said -grifindorz suck dick- it was so kool and i was sure draco would love it

xoxo

that nite when i went to sleep, i smiled w/o even having to cut my arms all up.

tomorrow i wuld have a date with one of da hawtest guys in hagwarts...it was gonna rock!

* * *

**thewre! i edit'd for all of you poxsrs! ths story still pwns all otherz, so stop flamin you preppie lozers! next chappie is da date!**


	7. Chapter 7

the nexty morning when i woke up i realized i had my date w/ draco. i was so ecited.

i put my awesome hot topic dress on and some of my fishnet tightes. i looked so sexy it wasn't funny.

-wow- draco said when he saw me. he kissed me a bit and i smileed.

-wanna go fuck- i asked. he nodded and i led him out to my car and we made love alll night long.

it rocked.

* * *

**review plz! and don't flame you preppies!**


End file.
